Good Copy, Bad Copy
Good Copy, Bad Copy is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The Forever Knights ran into their castle, running from something chasing them. They seal the entrance and the thing breaks in, revealing itself to be Humungousaur. He crushes the Knights, ruining their castle, and proceeds to grab a Forever Knight. He transforms into his human form and asks the knight: "Where is Ben Tennyson?". Gwen and Kevin use a piece of Ben's wreckage to track him to the castle, torn to pieces. They see Jetray flying away and doesn't answer to them calling. A Forever Knight then tells them that Ben has attacked 3 of their castles, as well as a hive of DNAliens. Kevin doubts it, thinking Ben wouldn't go on missions without them. Kevin and Gwen return to Ben's house and find Ben studying with Julie. He doesn't understand what they mean, and then Kevin points out that he isn't lying because Ben's left eye twitches when he lies. Ben realizes Julie ate all the chili fries and goes to Burger Shack to get more. The next scene shows Ben getting a pack of chili fries and leaves with terrible behavior, then another Ben gets a pack of chili fries and leaves with good behavior. When the second Ben gets out, he transforms into Big Chill and flies off. Once Kevin and Gwen see and chase him, Ben transforms into Big Chill and chases Kevin and Gwen. The second Ben attacks another Forever Knight castle, before Kevin and Gwen arrive and help him defeat the Forever Knights, before they question him. He burps and transforms back, claiming he is Ben. Big Chill arrives and transforms back, and the second Ben reveals himself as Albedo of the Galvan. He then claims himself builder of the Omnitrix and that he must have it back. Ben is suspicious, thinking that his Omnitrix was the only Omnitrix in the universe, and that a Galvan named Azmuth built the Omnitrix, as he saw in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, but Albedo claims that Azmuth is a liar. Albedo demands that Ben returns the Omnitrix, saying it is incomplete and has malfunctions, which could rip a hole in the fabric of the universe. Thinking he could be a Highbreed trying to trick him into losing the war, Ben tries to convince Albedo to show his face, but Albedo reveals he is stuck in Ben's human body because of his DNA fusing with Ben's. When Ben asks how to remove the Omnitrix, he notices Albedo's twitching left eye and refuses. Albedo transforms into Jetray, grabbing Ben and taking him away. Ben transforms into Humungousaur in response. Kevin and Gwen combine their powers to attack Jetray and Humungousaur grabs him. Jetray manages to escape, but Gwen can track him because of the mana he left. Gwen tracks Albedo to a computer factory. Ben leaves Gwen and Kevin while trying to surround Albedo, and Kevin tries to make sure which one is Ben by putting an X on his cheek, calling him "Ben X", but Ben erases it. Albedo arrives in the form of Goop, tricking Gwen and Kevin. When Ben arrives, Albedo catches them in packing foam. Ben transforms into Goop, attacking Albedo. Albedo transforms into Humungousaur (Albedo) and defeats Goop (Ben). Goop (Ben) transforms into Swampfire (Ben) and defeats Humungousaur (Albedo) by throwing mud in his eyes. Meanwhile, Gwen tries to free Kevin. Humungousaur (Albedo) transforms into Big Chill (Albedo) and freezes Swampfire (Ben). Swampfire transforms into Brainstorm (Ben) and uses his electricity to attack Big Chill (Albedo), who transforms into Echo Echo (Albedo) and splits into 6, using his sonic blasts to defeat Brainstorm (Ben). Brainstorm (Ben) transforms into Jetray (Ben) and destroys 4 of the Echo Echos (Albedo), Echo Echo (Albedo) transforms into Spidermonkey (Albedo) and traps Jetray (Ben) in a web. Jetray (Ben) knocks Spidermonkey (Albedo) away and transforms into Chromastone (Ben), breaking the web. He attempts to attack Spidermonkey (Ben), but times out. Spidermonkey reverts back into Albedo. He tries to punch Ben, but their Omnitrixes link, damaging Albedo's human form, by sending out an energy pulse. Azmuth appears and reveals Albedo was his assistant who created an inferior copy of the Omnitrix. Azmuth destroys Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his human form as punishment and imprisons him in the Null Void. In the next morning's test, Ben gets a C+. He thinks Azmuth not letting Albedo change back wasn't a good punishment, but in the Null Void, in a cell, Albedo disagrees. He vows that he will be free and will make Ben pay, but until that day, he demands chili fries in his cell. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Azmuth makes his Alien Force debut. Character Debuts *Albedo Minor Events *It is shown that whenever Ben tells a lie, his left eye twitches (first pointed out by Kevin). Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth (first re-appearance) Villains *Albedo (first appearance) *Forever Knights Aliens Used By Albedo *Humungousaur (x2) *Jetray (x2) *Big Chill (x2) *Goop *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey By Ben *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Goop *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Jetray *Chromastone Quotes Errors 250px-Albedo.png|The Omnitrix is on Albedo's right hand Error Albedo jacket.png|Albedo's jacket has black stripes instead of white Error Albedo.png|Albedo's shirt is black *In one scene, Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist rather than the left. *In another scene, when Albedo is first seen in his cell, his shirt is black. Then in another, it turns white. *When Albedo dodged Goop's attack, Albedo's stripes on his right shoulder are black. *It's unknown how Ben was able to take Physics as a 9th grade student when Physics is normally considered an 11th grade class. Even if Ben did take I.P.C (Intro to Physics and/or Chemistry), he'd at least have to take a year of Biology which is not allowed in 8th grade. Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of the episode is based on the "Good cop, bad cop" routine used by the police. Trivia *Like Ben, Julie likes chili fries too. *Julie is shown to be a clever student in science when she gets an A where as Ben is shown to be a below-average student as he gets a C+ as a good grade for him. **However, in Paradox, Paradox states that he has a good logic about transdimensional metaphysics. Also, Paradox tells Ben that because of his knowledge in transdimensional metaphysics, he has been saved in many situations in the future. *At the end of the episode, when Azmuth states that alongside him, somebody else also thought that Ben was the true wielder of the Omnitrix, he was referring to Max, which was revealed in The Final Battle: Part 2, during Ben and Azmuth's conversation. *At the end, when Albedo received his dinner in his cell, he demonstrated his unwanted cravings by yelling, "Bring me chili fries!" *All the aliens from Alien Force were featured in this episode (Alien X excluded). *Albedo doesn't shout out the name of the alien he turns into. *Physics is revealed to be Ben's worst subject. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic